Four Leaf Clover
by DawnOfRenalice
Summary: Just a St. Patricks Day gift for you guys! Sorry it's late but Inuyasha readers can't resist RinxSesshomaru! Enjoy! Not sure if it should be rated T or K  but I just went with T coz... I wanted to... ONESHOT!  And its my first one I've ever made!


**A.N. – Hey! I'm so sorry! I know it's late but I didn't come up with an idea until a little ago! But this is a St. Patrick's Day gift to yall! I hope you like it! R&R and LOVE!**

Four Leaf Clover

"Rin,"

"Yes, my Lord?" the grown black hair child turned her Lord. His gold eyes were hard but his lips were curved up in the smallest smile no one could see… except her.

She'd been traveling with Lord Sesshomaru for years now. She was 17 going on 18 soon and luckily, in her thoughts, puberty had been good to her. Her black hair had grown to her hips, her brown eyes darken to a dark chocolate color, and she'd grown to about 5 foot 6. She was happy to see her body became an hourglass figure and her breasts were exceptionally big.

She was wearing a green kimono with beautiful clovers printed on it and it went just past her knees. Her Lord had gotten anything she needed from new clothes to other necessities. There's nothing he wouldn't do for her.

"Hurry along, we'll be leaving soon." His voice was monotone but his eyes were admiring her.

"She's grown so much." Sesshomaru thought. "Truly beautiful,"

"Just a little longer, please Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin begged with her eyes growing wide and sad and quivered her lip into a puppy face.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened being slightly taken back by her reaction. She was too cute to resist his rejection.

"A little longer," he gave in. He watched her carefully as her face lit up like a starry night and turned to continue what she was doing.

He sat down on the soft grass leaning against a tree admiring how the sunset made of orange, red, and purple made Rin's beauty stand out more. He knew she was picking flowers, which was one of her hobbies that she just adored. Though, he'd never seen these flowers before and his curiosity got the better of them.

"Rin, what are these?" he asked. Rin looked up at him and smiled and made her ways toward him picking more of the flowers along the way. She sat down in front of him keeping her legs together and to the side.

"They're called clovers!" she chirped reaching down and picking one from the grown. She held it out to him and he took it and admired the "clover." It was tiny and green with three small leaves.

"It's St. Patrick's Day," Sesshomaru looked back at Rin who was now looking up at the sky. Her silk hair slightly lifted off her shoulders from the light breeze. "It's a day where you spend time with your friends and family and just have fun while wearing a lot of green. They also say if you find a four leaf clover, instead of having three, like these ones, you'll get good luck!"

"And," she continued. "It's bad to not wear green on this day."

"Why?" he asked trying not to seem too curious. Rin giggled. "You get pinched."

"That's odd,"

"But that's was makes it funny, my Lord!" She beamed at him. She laughed and, at least tried to, quickly reached over to pinch his arm for not wearing green. He suddenly grabbed her arm stopping her and her eyes snapped to his. Their faces were expressionless and neither of them knew how to react.

Sesshomaru's eyes were locked with Rin's and he could look away. The only thought running through his mind was Rin. How beautiful she was and how much she cared for others. What she didn't know is that she changed him' because of her, he sees the world in a whole new way he never thought possible. He always had this love for her but that love turned to lust as the years went by. She was the most important person that'd ever entered his life.

Rin would've said something but no words would come to mind. His eyes were so enchanting she could actually see the lust within them. She'd been through a lot with Sesshomaru and taught her how to protect herself when she was in danger. She now had strength she never thought she'd gain and courage she never had before. He could've just left her there dead in her village but he gave her a whole new life and future to look forward to.

Rin felt her face heat up and she slowly reached up her free hand to cup the side of his face. Her thumb gentle stroked the purple slash marks printed on his cheek bones and the gold in his eyes grew brighter and the lust grew stronger.

Sesshomaru slowly leaned in never taken his eyes looking her eyes to her small delicate pink lips and back to her dark chocolate eyes again. He lifted his free hand and placed it the back of her neck so lightly she could barley feel his hand.

Bother their eyes closed gently with the anticipation grew more than necessary. His lips were so close now she could feel his hot breath that sent shivers through her body. His lips barley brushed hers at first. It sent a shock through his body and the desire took over his body.

He kissed her again a little harder now and let go of her arm to cup the side of her soft face. He pulled away and they both opened their eyes and he searched hers. She nodded already leaning in again for another.

His lips crashed into hers now a lot rougher than before. The feeling had no words to describe how Rin felt. She could literally feel her heart being filled with every breathless second their lips perfectly molded each others.

Sesshomaru smirked at her feelings that he could sense. He never thought he's sense so much emotion coming from such a simple girl. He could hear her faint whispers of his name coming from the beauty he loved.

But what Rin didn't notice was Sesshomaru's hand gently placing something behind her ear that she's keep the rest of her life.

A single…

Four Leaf Clover

**A.N. – Awww! Gosh, I love Rin and Sesshomaru! So I **_**was**_** going to make the kiss more detailed but that would take me even longer and I'm not that great at that yet but it's still adorable! Let me know guys! Thanks for reading and Au Ravoir!**


End file.
